Sunclan and Moonclan: Life of Brightpaw
by Kittycatlover711
Summary: Brightpaw is a talented apprentice in Sunclan. His future is planned out (like all cats) and he's perfectly fine with it. But this all changes when a "new clan" starts showing that there are other ways to live. Also, a death experience brings a prophecy for Brightpaw. Can Brightpaw define his own life and figure out the prophecy, and not hurt the ones he loves while doing it?
1. Sunclan Cats

**Wow. I've loved Warriors for years and just recently got into fan-fiction. I don't like waiting on new chapters on the few stories I'm following so I'm gonna pass the time with writing my own! (This is set right after Power of The Three.)**

**This first chapter is their warrior code and the cats of Sunclan.**

* * *

Leader Daystar - yellowish she-cat with gold eyes and bobbed tail

Deputy Riverheart - tortoiseshell she-cat with emerald eyes

Medicine Cat Morningleaf - tan tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Warriors Flamefur - redish tom with orange belly and blue eyes

Lionstrike - golden tom with brown neck hair and yellow eyes

Sandstipe - tan she-cat with white belly and green eyes

Blazefoot - dark brown tom with orange paws and yellow eyes

Goldenfang - golden tom with large fangs and bright green eyes

Whitepool - white she-cat with blue eyes

Lightingtail - light brown tom with orange tail and brown eyes

Apprentices Brightpaw - orange tabby tom with one green eye and one blue eye

Firepaw - dark orange tom with brown eyes

Honeypaw - yellowish she-cat with light brown speckles and yellow eyes

Lilypaw - light golden she-cat with bright blue eyes

Queens Dawnfeather - light brown golden she-cat with gold eyes (mother of Cheetahkit and Foxkit)

Sparrowflight - brown speckled she-cat with green eyes

Elders Leopardtooth - dark brown she-cat with black spots and dark brown eyes

Gingerstorm - orange tabby tom with blue eyes

Warrior Code

1) Defend your clan even with your life.

2)Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory

3) A kit must be 5 moons to become an apprentice

4) Cats must be fed in this order: Queens/kits, Elders, Warriors, Apprentices, Deputy/Leader

5) Prey is killed only to be eaten, give thanks to StarClan for its life

6) The deputy must mentor all apprentices

7) The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies

8) After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before sunhigh

9) A gathering of both Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night, there shall be no fighting among cats this night

10) Boundaries must be checked and marked daily, challenge all trespassing cats

11) No warrior may neglect a kit in pain or in danger, no matter where it is from

12) A warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his battles, unless they are outside our warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense

13) Once a cat gets their warrior name, they will be sent off to the ancient hunting grounds to become friends with their future mate

14) There must be an even amount of cats in each clan and each clan must have the same endings on names

(The secret part of the warrior code)

15) Cats that have dark and light pelts or if there are too many kits, they will be sent away to the unknown island

* * *

**FYI: I do tend to write short chapters, and I plan on them coming out every other week.**


	2. Chapter 1

The thick undergrowth was bright green and full of lively creatures. A plump sparrow was pecking at some seeds at the edge of the forest. The bird was so focused on the seeds, it didn't even notice the approaching danger. The next moment, a young orange tabby leaped out from behind some nearby bushes and landed squarely on the birds back. Right as the sparrow let out a call of alarm, the orange cat gave it a swift bite to the neck. Brightpaw looked triumphantly at his catch. 'I hope Riverheart thinks this is good enough,' Brightpaw thought to himself. The bird did look well-fed and Brightpaw and caught it almost as soon as he started looking.

He raced back to the training clearing hoping to be one of the first apprentices back from the hunting lesson. As he crashed into the small clearing, he saw Riverheart walking up to Lilypaw and her catch. Brightpaw skidded to a halt right before he ran into her. "Sorry Lilypaw, I wasn't expecting you to be here yet," Brightpaw huffed out. "Why? All of us are equally capable, except for Honeypaw!" The apprentices giggled as Riverheart approached. "First, you both did a good job with the assignment. Second, do I need to be worried about whatever 'that' was?" he motioned with with his tail.

Brightpaw and Lilypaw shook their heads and right then, Firepaw ran into the clearing panting. "Firepaw, what's wrong?" Riverheart asked. Firepaw whispered something, but the cats around him couldn't hear him. "Firepaw! Speak up!" Riverheart exclaimed. Firepaw stood there frozen for a second, then his eyes seemed to clear,"Rouges are attacking the camp." All the cats stood there frozen. "Lilypaw, you go find Honeypaw and both of you go get help from Moonclan if possible. Run as fast as you can! Firepaw and Brightpaw, you both follow me back to camp to help our clan mates," Riverheart instructed. All of the cats in the clearing ran off to their destinations.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, but it's either this or wait a week for a long chapter. I prefer this. I'm also working on a map of the territories for you guys! This is the first day this story has been up and I already have a review! Thank you Lia23!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Since it's Christmas break, I can post chapters often! I have had this story up for less than a day and I thank Lia23 for my only review so far! That sounded a little less pathetic in my head...**

* * *

Brightpaw raced back to camp with Riverheart in front of him, and Firepaw beside him. Even from a distance, Brightpaw could already hear the screeches of the battle. Once they got close to camp, Brightpaw was overwhelmed by the scent of blood and fear. Brightpaw darted in front of Riverheart and raced through the entrance tunnel, which looked worn and beaten. The second he left the tunnel and entered the camp, he found a cat that looked about his age who was attacking the elders den. Brightpaw leaped up and landed on the cat like he had done to the sparrow that morning.

"Get away from my elders and fight someone your own size, fleapelt," Brightpaw hissed. The young cat tried to bite Brightpaw, but couldn't because of the weight.  
"Get off me! I can fight whoever I want!" the tom screeched.  
Brightpaw hissed at him again,"then fight me!"  
"Fine then," the other cat growled. He threw his weight up, throwing Brightpaw a few tail lengths away. "You asked for it fleabrain!" Brightpaw ran head first into the tom, knocking him over. He jumped on top of him again while he was on his side. Brightpaw slashed his claws down the other cats side and got off the young tom as he started to bleed heavily. Brightpaw didn't want to watch the cat struggle, so he ran over to the nursery where Dawnfeather was fighting by herself.

Sparrowflight's belly was so big now that she would have a hard time fighting and when Brightpaw reached the nursery, Dawnfeather was fighting with the strength of three warriors to protect her kits. Two large toms were closing in on Dawnfeather when Brightpaw slid underneath one of them and popped up beside her fighting. The two cats fought with all their might while the kits hid in the back of the nursery with Sparrowflight. After a while, Brightpaw could tell Dawnfeather was starting to get worn out. "Brightpaw! I don't know how much longer I can last!" Dawnfeather hissed under her breath.  
Brightpaw nodded,"It's okay, I still have plenty of energy." With that, Dawnfeather dashed into the nursery. Brightpaw maneuvered around the two toms, slashing out at their sides, bellies, and faces.

"Lostclan! Retreat!" A cat shouted over all the screeching. The two toms darted away from the nursery, following the other rouges. Brightpaw had been to busy fighting to notice that a few Moonclan warriors had joined in on the fight. Morningleaf dashed out of her den and started looking at wounds. Once all the cats had calmed down, Daystar got up on highrock.  
"Warriors of Sunclan and Moonclan!" she started, "Thank you all for your skills, strength, and faith in this battle. We could not have done better without all of you. Moonclan, I wish you a safe trip home and we will see you in a few moon rises at the gathering. Thank you." The Moonclan warriors nodded in recognition and went out through the entrance tunnel.

Flamefur raced across the camp and darted inside the nursery to go check on his mate and kits, while the other cats gathered in small groups talking about the battle. Sparrowflight hobbled out of the nursery, joining Brightpaw, Whitepool, Leopardtooth, and Gingerstorm. "Thank you so much Brightpaw," the she-cat purred, "You just saved the lives of Dawnfeather, Cheetahkit, Foxkit, and me and my kits." Brightpaw blushed as Sparrowflight thanked him.  
"May I take Brightpaw for a moment?" Riverheart asked.  
"Go ahead," the she-cat nodded and went back to the nursery. Riverheart motioned for Brightpaw to follow him to the edge of the camp.  
"You did a great job out there. You reacted quickly and you fought well," Riverheart said.  
Brightpaw was happy about all of the praise. but he realized that something was nagging at his pelt from the fight. "Riverheart," he started, "what's Lostclan?"

* * *

**I want to know opinions! Please review! Good questions/comments will be shown on the headers of the upcoming chapters. Also... I wrote 3 chapters in one day! Yay me!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I only have 2 reviews... kkatfoster, I thank you for your review! I guess the story hasn't been up long, but I have 39 views and only 2 people bothered to comment on it. Also, no questions for me to answer yet, and I only have 2 comments...  
**

* * *

Brightpaw walked back to the clearing to retrieve his sparrow and Lilypaw's vole._ 'How does Riverheart not know anything about Lostclan besides they're just a big bunch of rouges?'_ Brightpaw shook his head. _'I bet Daystar knows! We get attacked by those cats nearly every moon, she has to know something about them.' _As Brightpaw picked up the prey in the training clearing, he heard something rustle a nearby bush. "Who's there?" Brightpaw asked quietly. Firepaw popped his head out of the bush. "Firepaw! I thought you were one of those rouge cats. You nearly scared me out of my pelt!"  
"Sorry Brightpaw," Firepaw apologized,"My pelt got stuck on the branch and I couldn't get it out."  
"What are you doing here?" Brightpaw asked.  
"I had caught a mouse right before I noticed the group of rouges go in the entrance tunnel," he replied. "I went back and got it, then decided to join you on the way home." Brightpaw smiled at the other apprentice. The two young toms left the the clearing with the prey.

Brightpaw decided he would ask Firepaw about Lostclan too. "Did you hear that cat in the battle when he called out 'Lostclan Retreat' ?"  
"Ya, I remember hearing that," Firepaw responded.  
"Do you know anything about Lostclan?" mumbled through his mouthful of prey. Firepaw shook his head. Brightpaw shrugged and kept walking towards the camp. "Hey Firepaw, can you carry all of this prey to the camp? I want to try hunting again since everyone is probably tired."  
Firepaw nodded,"Sure Brightpaw. I'll make sure to tell Riverheart that you're hunting too."  
"Thanks Firepaw." Brightpaw dropped his prey on the forest floor and ran off to the moorland, hoping to find a rabbit.

Once Brightpaw reached the edge of the forest, he sniffed the air looking for a scent trail. He couldn't smell prey, but he could smell something else. _'Lostclan!' and it's fresh. It couldn't be from this morning...'_ Right then, he saw a dark pelt flash through the bushes. "I can smell you and I saw you. Come out NOW!" Brightpaw hissed. He heard a giggle then saw another flash behind him.  
A silky voice purred, "Why should I come out, if we've already seen each other?" Brightpaw growled and waited for the cat to dart to another spot again. Right before she darted out, Brightpaw turned around and leap up a nearby tree, knowing she couldn't watch him while she was slipping through the bushes.

He heard the giggling stop now that we wasn't in sight. Instead, the cat stepped cautiously into the small clearing. _'What a stupid cat, to show herself when I could just be hiding in the bushes ready to attack!' _Brightpaw thought to himself. Now that the cat was in the clearing, he could see that the she-cat was only a few moons old, like himself.  
"Hello? Are you still there?" she asked quietly. She paced around the clearing, trying to get an answer. Right as she passed under the branch Brightpaw was on, he leaped down and landed right on top of her.

"Hey!" she yelped as the tom landed on her.  
"What are you doing in my territory?" Brightpaw growled in her ear.  
"Let me up and I'll tell you," the she-cat meowed patiently. _'A cat jumps out of a tree and lands on her, yet she doesn't freak out!' _Brightpaw slowly let the she-cat up. "I'm here to give you the option to join Lostclan. Yes, I'm going to explain Lostclan! I already know I have to. Lostclan is a group of clan cats that Sunclan or Moonclan abandoned. Those clans have a secret part of their warrior code. Those stupid clans have to be so similar! Same number of warriors, elders, apprentices, even queens! Have you ever thought about that? What if Moonclan has more kits than Sunclan? They get sent away. Sent away to the unknown territory to live with the rest of Lostclan. Any questions?"  
Brightpaw's eyes widened as she told him about Lostclan. "I have two. How long would I have to decide if I said yes and do I have any siblings?"  
"If you don't tell anyone, forever. Second, you're looking at her."


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you Lillyheart for your review (FYI: love the name) and I hope everyone has a Happy New Year! 2014! Here's a new chapter, for the new year.**

* * *

Brightpaw ran back to camp. _'I have a sister that isn't welcome in the clan because Moonclan didn't have as many kits as Sunclan?! Why does this have to be happening to me? Out of all the cats in Sunclan and Moonclan, it has to happen to me.' _Brightpaw didn't even notice he ran into the middle of the camp and collapsed while all the cats made a circle around him. They all wore looks of worry and discomfort.  
Daystar stepped out of the group,"Brightpaw, what's wrong? Are the rouges coming back?" Brightpaw shook his head, but he couldn't stop panting.  
"Bring him to my den," a sweet silky voice interrupted. "He never got the rest he needed earlier from the fight." It was Morningleaf. She was one of the smartest and sweetest cats in the clan and everyone listened to her always, no matter what.

"Lionstrike and Goldenfang, help Brightpaw to the medicine den," Daystar instructed. The two toms nodded and got Brightpaw to his feet. Brightpaw leaned on Lionstrike and Goldenfang made sure he stayed on his paws. "Brightpaw, once you're better, I would like to talk to you. In my den please," the leader added. Brightpaw nodded and slowly made his way to the medicine den with the help of his fellow clanmates. The second he reached the den, he fell on a moss nest.  
"Don't worry, I can take care of him from here," Morningleaf told the two toms. Lionstrike and Goldenfang nodded their heads and walked out of the den. "Do you think you can eat some poppy seeds? They should help you relax and ease the pain from your wounds," Morningleaf told Brightpaw softly. All Brightpaw did was nod his head. Morningleaf went to the back of the den and found some poppy seeds in her supply. "Open up and swallow, then you can sleep." Brightpaw opened his mouth and swallowed the herb that Morningleaf gave him.

Brightpaw walked out of the medicine den after thanking the she-cat. He remembered that Daystar wanted to talk to him once he was feeling better. Brightpaw cautiously walked behind the highrock, where the leader's den was. He peered through the vines that blocked the entrance.  
"Please enter Brightpaw," Daystar said. Brightpaw gulped and walked into the den. "Riverheart told me that you were interested in who Lostclan is."  
Brightpaw nodded,"Yes, I am."  
"Ask me your questions I will be completely honest. I see potential in you. I have trust and faith in you Brightpaw."  
Brightpaw blushed as his leader complemented him. "What do you know about Lostclan?"

Daystar took a deep breath, "Lostclan is a group of rouge cats that don't like us because of how our warrior code works. They have many more cats than us, they live in the Unknown Territory, and they have their own "warrior code".  
"What about their past? How did they grow?" Brightpaw almost begged.  
"They accept any cat that needs help, or wants to join. They only started calling themselves Lostclan recently. Their leader, Cherrystar, wants to take over Sunclan and Moonclan so all cats have the same privileges."  
"One more question, do you know anyone in Lostclan?"  
Daystar took on a sorrowful look,"Yes, I do. My kits are in Lostclan." Brightpaw gasped as Daystar whispered her secret. _'I didn't know that a leader could lose her kits!' _"Since you have asked your questions, it's time for you to answer mine. Why did you run into camp like that?"

Brightpaw stared his leader in the eye. _'She has been completely honest to me, I have to do the same.'_ "I was going hunting since so many cats hadn't had the chance to hunt or eat. I went to the edge of the forest to look for a rabbit trail. That's when I saw this she-cat." Daystar looked surprised as Brightpaw carried on. "She wouldn't come out of bushes, so I climbed up the tree and did a surprise attack from above. She told me she was from Lostclan, so I asked her some questions about her clan. My last question was if I had siblings there, and she said she was my sister. So I ran back to camp without realizing it."  
"Brightpaw, I'm sorry that happened to you. Only leaders and medicine cats know about the part of the warrior code that makes us spend away the cats that don't fit into our clan."

Daystar took on a half-smile,"Remember that your warrior ceremony is at this next gathering."  
"Ya, that should help me a little bit," Brightpaw said with a smile.  
"Good, I hope" Daystar was cut off by a screech.  
"My kit! Cheetahkit is gone! My little kit is gone!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long. Getting ready to go back to school... Post are going to be a lot less frequent. :( I will try and make sure that a chapter gets out every week! That's for both of my fanfictions.**

* * *

Daystar ran out of the den before Brightpaw even had the chance to turn around. _'Why is my life so complicated all of a sudden?' _He darted out of the den a few heartbeats later. All the cats had come out of their dens to see what was happening.  
"Dawnfeather, calm down. When did you last see Cheetahkit?"  
"L...last night...wh...wh...when we all went to bed," Dawnfeather stuttered out.  
Someone in the crowd asked,"Where's Flamefur? He should know about his missing kit!"  
Riverheart shook her head,"I sent him out for the morning patrol." Right then, Sandstripe, Lightningtail, and Flamefur walked into the camp.

"What's going on?" Sandstripe asked.  
Daystar spoke up,"Cheetahkit has gone missing."  
"What! My daughter is missing and you haven't sent out a patrol! I'm going to tear the throat out of whoever's responsible!" Flamefur spat.  
Daystar starred at Flamefur with a glare so cold, a few of the cats in the camp actually shivered. "Flamefur, we just found out. Calm down or you will stay at camp while other cats go looking for Cheetahkit. Di I make myself clear?"  
"Yes, Daystar. I apologize. It's just that it's my first litter with Dawnfeather and I can't stand to loose one of my kits," Flamefur stated.  
Daystar nodded,"I want Flamefur, Lionstrike, Riverheart, Brightpaw, Honeypaw, and Gingerstorm looking for Cheetahkit."  
"Why Gingerstorm?" Honeypaw asked.  
"Because he has a nose better that anyone else I know and it hasn't stopped working yet," Daystar stated.  
"What about me?" Dawnfeather asked, "Shouldn't I look for my own kit too?"  
"Yes, but not with Foxkit still here. He still needs comfort too, he's only a kit," the leader replied. Dawnfeather nodded and ran back into the nursery. "Go, now."

Brightpaw looked Daystar in the eye. _'Is this how you even out the clans? Sending cats on useless chases?'_ Daystar barely shook her head so no one would notice. _'Maybe I will learn later, but now we have to look for a missing kit!' _The group of cats ran through the entrance tunnel and into the forest. Luckily Gingerstorm hadn't been an elder that long and he still had the ability to run through the forest. Gingerstorm took the lead,"I have a kit scent, and I'm pretty sure it's Cheetahkit."  
"Not like there are a whole lot of kits running around the forest!" Honeypaw exclaimed.  
"She wasn't running, a cat was carrying her. I'm pretty sure it was a tom carrying her too."  
Brightpaw ran a little closer to Honeypaw. "How does he know if it was a tom or she-cat by the scent?" He whispered. Honeypaw just shrugged.

All of a sudden, Brightpaw slammed into Riverheart. His mentor gave him a stern look since Brightpaw wasn't watching his step. _(ironic)_ Brightpaw hung his head to show his mentor he was sorry and didn't mean to.  
"Why di-" Honeypaw started. Lionstrike slapped his tail over the apprentices mouth. She peeked around the tom and her eyes widened. Brightpaw looked at what had caused the other apprentice to become surprised. They were at the edge of the territory now, where the water split them from the unknown territory. _'I bet one of their cats is trying to steel Cheetahkit!'_ A second later, Brightpaw heard a squeak. That's when all the cats saw an orange tom with brown splotches walk out of the woods and into the clearing. Brightpaw could just barely see the little bundle of yellowish fur hanging out of his mouth.

Flamefur leaped out of the trees and smashed into the tom. The orange and brown cat dropped Cheetahkit and started clawing at Flamefur. Flamefur screeched as the tom clashed his claws down his foreleg. Flamefur grew even more furious with the tom and pinned him down with all his strength. "Why were you holding my kit?"  
"You all don't have respect for cats! Someone requested that she be taken to where she can live peacefully!" The tom hissed.  
"That's a reason that comes from a mousebrained animal! For touching my kit, I'm going to uphold my promise," Flamefur growled. Before anyone could stop him, Flamefur pulled out his claws and ripped them across the toms throat. "Any secrets left?" Flamefur sneered.  
"Yes," the tom struggled to talk,"my name is Splotchfur, my brother is Brightpaw, and I'm not dying alone." He pushed himself forward and grabbed Cheetahkit's throat and bit down. Almost immediately, he released his grip and died in a pool of his, and Cheetahkit's blood.


	7. Chapter 6

**I love this chapter. I have wanted to do this beginning/ending FOREVER!**

* * *

_Cheetahkit looked at her body in the small clearing next to Splotchfur's. 'I didn't think I would die like this. I wanted to attend a gathering. I wanted to prove myself worthy of being a warrior of Sunclan. I wanted to be leader.'  
"Hello Cheetahkit." Cheetahkit turned around to see a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat.  
"Who are you?" Cheetahkit asked the cat with stars in her pelt.  
"I am Spottedleaf. I am from Starclan. You have a bright future ahead of you and this was not your time to go. I am giving you another life. This life is for love. I know you love your mother, father, and your brother with all your heart. Please use it wisely. Don't let me down. I have faith in you Cheetahkit..."_

* * *

"There's nothing I can do for her now, she's in Starclan's paws now. I'm sorry Flamefur. I'm sorry Dawnfeather," Morningleaf announced sadly from outside her den. She had tried to use all kinds of different herbs on the kit. She even used the rest of her cobweb store on Cheetahkit. She went back into her den so she could cover the kit in mint to cover the scent of death.

Once Morningleaf came back from the back of her den, she walked over to the poor kit. _'I wished her life hadn't ended like this,'_ the medicine cat thought. _'I swear, Lostclan will pay for what Splotchfur has done.'_ Morningleaf turned her attention back to the present. That's when she realized that the kits chest was rising and falling. The medicine cat gasped. "Dawnfeather! Flamefur! Come in my den now!" The two parents ran into the den.  
"What's going on Morningleaf?" Dawnfeather asked.  
"Cheetahkit is breathing. I don't know how. She was definitely with Starclan."  
Dawnfeather curled up to her kit,"It's okay my little Cheetahkit. You are safe now. Flamefur, go get Foxkit. Please." Flamefur ran out of the den right before Morningleaf. "Daystar! Come quickly! Brightpaw and Firepaw come too!" the medicine cat yelled outside of her den. The three cats came running to Morningleaf's den as the she-cat dashed back in.

Daystar went in first,"What's going on Morningleaf?"  
Dawnfeather replied first,"My little Cheetahkit is still with us. Thank you Starclan." Morningleaf nodded in agreement.  
"It truly is a blessing. Oh, Firepaw and Brightpaw, I need you two to go fetch some more cobwebs. I'm all out. Try to make it quick, I want to apply clean ones to Cheetahkit's wounds." The two apprentices nodded and ran out of the camp.

"Honeypaw told me about Splotchfur. I'm sorry Brightpaw. It must be hard." Firepaw said sadly. Brightpaw couldn't bring himself to reply. _'I have a sister in Lostclan and a dead brother from Lostclan. How could this get any more complicated?' _"Let's split up to look for cobwebs. We could probably find more that way and I know you want some time to think by yourself," Firepaw added. Brightpaw nodded and turned to walk toward the Great Oak. _'I bet everyone in camp is going to know about my brother by the time I get back to camp.'_ Brightpaw couldn't stand all the secrets that were going on around Sunclan. He ran to the Great Oak, hoping to escape all the confusing things in his life just for a little bit.

Once he approached the Great Oak, he looked in the roots for cobwebs. Brightpaw was lucky and founds paw fulls. _'Since it's so sticky, I bet I can just stick it to my back to bring it back to camp!' _Brightpaw thought. He started sticking the cobwebs to his back when he sensed something behind him. Brightpaw turned around in a heartbeat and hissed.  
"I don't know how you found me, but good job _Brightpaw_." a cat mocked.  
Brightpaw hissed again,"Get out of Sunclan territory! Otherwise, come and fight like a real cat," Brightpaw taunted. The cat jumped out of the greenery and pinned down the apprentice.

"Who's the real cat now?" the older cat laughed. Brightpaw loosed up, acting like he was giving up. The rouge tom smirked and loosed up his grip. Brightpaw flung himself upward, throwing the tom a few tail lengths away. He growled and jumped up into the Great Oak. The tom got up and looked for Brightpaw. "You can run, but you can't hide! I will make sure that you die, just like that little kit did! Lostclan always gets revenge. We NEVER lose. We are the clan that deserves to live on and own your puny clans, you pile of mousedung! I know your near, little _appre-." _ The tom was cut off by Brightpaw landing on his back. The apprentice bit the cat's neck, making him freeze.  
"Come with me, or say goodbye to a lot of fur and skin," Brightpaw mumbled calmly.  
"Fine." Brightpaw got off the tom's back and started dragging him back to camp by the scruff.

Once Brightpaw finally arrived back at camp, Firepaw had already returned with lots of cobwebs. Whitepool saw Brightpaw first and ran into the leaders den. A second later, she ran out with Daystar right behind her. "Who is this?"  
Brightpaw let the tom go and sat behind him,"I don't know. I was collecting cobwebs and he came up behind me."  
Daystar looked the tom in the eye,"What is your name and what were you doing in my territory?"  
"I am Smokeclaw. I'm surprised you don't remember me," the grey tom smirked. Daystar gasped as he said his name and a look of pure terror entered her eyes.

"Daystar?" Brightpaw asked. "What's going on? Who is he?"  
Smokeclaw responded for Daystar,"Why, I am her son."


	8. Chapter 7

**Please review! I like to read peoples opinions, whether its encouraging, helpful, or ****constructive**** criticism. I have to admit, so far this is my favorite of the two. Although I haven't really gotten far with the other one and I don't know what's going to happen... read, review, follow!**

* * *

Lionstrike guarded the "prisoner den." The clan had just put a bunch of thorny branches in a circle at the back of the camp. In the middle, was Smokeclaw. Daystar hadn't left her den since Smokeclaw had been put in the back of the camp with a guard. Brightpaw guessed it was because she was trying to get over shock or she didn't want to face the clan now that they knew about her son.

"Hey Lionstrike, can I ask Smokeclaw something? I want to know more about why he attacked me earlier," Brightpaw asked.  
Lionstrike nodded,"Sure. If I here a screech, I'll come and help." Brightpaw nodded and walked into the scraggly circle.  
"Looky who came back. It's the one with the dead brother, right? Oh ya, and _who _died with him?" The tom laughed.  
"Cheetahkit didn't die. She's just a bit beaten, but otherwise, couldn't be _better_," Brightpaw taunted back. Smokeclaw's eyes widened as Brightpaw spoke. Then he hissed as if he had lost. "That's not why I came in here though. I wanted to ask you some questions."  
"Ask away."

Brightpaw was slightly surprised that the tom seemed almost eager to get on with the questioning. "Why did you jump out and attack me?"  
"I cannot answer that."  
"Why?"  
"It's to public," the tom stated calmly.  
"Nevermind then. Why do all of the Lostclan cats think that their clan is better. It just seems unstable sometimes."  
Smokeclaw narrowed his eyes,"We are fair and don't leave cats in other clans, or as rouges just because of amounts and pelt color."  
Brightpaw nodded in understanding. He leaned closer to the tom and whispered,"Last question, I know Splotchfur and a dark brown she-cat are both siblings of mine from Lostclan, but do I have more? From anywhere? And who's my real mother and father?"

Smokeclaw looked at the ground. Then the tom shook his head. "You only have Mapletail and Splotchfur in Lostclan. You do have a brother in Moonclan. Your real mother is in Moonclan, her name is Ravenfeather, and your father is, as you know, Goldenfang."  
Brightpaw fluffed up in shock. '_How can my mother be from Moonclan, and father from Sunclan? It's against the warrior code!' _"Wh-who is m-my brother from M-Moonclan?" Brightpaw barley managed to get out.  
"His name is Darkpaw. Now that I have told you this, you must also never tell anyone." Brightpaw nodded and walked out of the so-called den.

_'I'll go check on Cheetahkit to get my mind off of this.' _Brightpaw told himself. He walked over to the medicine den and walked slowly inside. "How is Cheetahkit?"  
Morningleaf sat down,"she's doing good. She can get up and walk, but I don't want her playing around yet. Also, would you mind watching her? I need to go collect herbs." Brightpaw nodded while Morningleaf walked out of the den. He sat down next to Cheetahkit as she woke up.  
"Where's Morningleaf?" the kit asked drowsily.  
"She went to fetch herbs so I'm watching you."  
"Can I tell you about what happened? I know you where there when I died."  
Brightpaw swallowed nervously,"Sure."

"Well, when I died, I saw all of the cats in that clearing. I even saw myself lying there. Then a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat came up to me and she had stars in her pelt, not like our Starclan that just sparkles. She told me that her name was Spottedleaf and that I wasn't suppose to die yet. So she gave me a life for love and she touched my nose. It hurt like nothing you've ever known! But then she told me that I had to tell you this thing called a prophecy. She said_ 'Light and Dark will have to unite to make the Sun and Moon clear once again.'_**"**

* * *

**I know the prophecy is kinda ishy, but it's a first. Sorry updating is slow, between school, chores, and rereading the warriors series, I don't have a whole lot of free time. I will try to update every weekend! Please read, follow, and review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I have two new polls on my profile page! Please vote! I want to know opinions (reviews are opinions too)! Enjoy the story! RRF (read, review, follow!)**

* * *

_Brightpaw ran through the forest with all his strength. He turned around and saw shadows chasing in the underbrush. 'Go away. go away,' he thought. Right then one of the shadowy cats leaped out of the underbrush and onto his back. Brightpaw screeched under the weight and tried to throw off his opponent. Then he felt more weight. The cats kept on landing on him and started running their claws though his fur. _

"Brightpaw! Wake up!" Brightpaw jumped up and hissed. "Are you okay Brightpaw?" Lilypaw asked.  
"Sorry Lilypaw, I just had a bad dream." Lilypaw frowned at Brightpaw, but then shook it off.  
Lilypaw shrugged,"It's okay, even if you woke me up. Since we're up, want to go hunting?"  
Brightpaw nodded,"Sure."

Brightpaw and Lilypaw walked into the camp with their jaws full of prey. They set down their freshkill on the small pile. When the two apprentices started to leave to hunt again, Riverheart came up to them. "Lilypaw, can you go tell Honeypaw and Firepaw that you all will be going to the gathering tonight? And Brightpaw, could you go tell Dawnfeather that she and her kits will be attending as well?" The apprentices nodded eagerly. "Good, I know Daystar and Sootstar will enjoy bringing new apprentices and warriors into the clans."  
"We're getting our warrior names tonight!" Lilypaw purred.  
Riverheart nodded,"Yes. Also, thank you for refreshing the freshkill pile. That was something a warrior would do. But now, I must go talk to Daystar about the gathering tonight." Brightpaw and Lilypaw dashed to different parts of the camp, doing as their mentor told them.

Dawnfeather was sitting outside of the nursery watching her two kits play. Brightpaw ran up to her,"Riverheart says that tonight Cheetahkit and Foxkit will be attending the gathering to get their apprentice names and Honeypaw, Lilypaw, Firepaw, and I will be getting our warrior names."  
Foxkit ran up,"We're going to be apprentices? This day couldn't get any better!" Cheetahkit ran up to her mother purring, while Foxkit bounced around in circles.  
"Remember, at a gathering Moonclan and Sunclan have a truce that lasts the whole night. Don't bicker with any other kits, apprentices, warriors, or elders," Dawnfeather reminded her kits.

Brightpaw licked Dawnfeather's ear and ran back to the apprentices den. "I can't believe this is our last day being apprentices!" Honeypaw exclaimed.  
Lilypaw cut in,"This is our last day with Riverheart. Let's enjoy our last day of training. We will never get to do it again." All the cats nodded in agreement, then dashed out of the den.  
Firepaw bounded ahead,"Riverheart, Riverheart! Can we spend our last day as apprentices with you? Please, please, please!"  
"Sure," Riverheart purred,"how about we do battle training. It always seems to cheer you guys up when you get to tackle your mentor."  
"Race you to the training clearing!" Lilypaw shouted, then dashed off.  
Honeypaw hissed,"Cheater."

Brightpaw raced through the entrance tunnel and out into the forest. He followed Lilypaw's scent trail the the training clearing. Brightpaw didn't see Lilypaw immediately, so he rolled out of spot that he was just in to avoid a surprise attack. A moment later, the young she-cat leaped out of the bushes and landed where Brightpaw had just been. "Ha, ha. To slow!" Brightpaw sneered.  
"You always seem to know when someone is about to get you. I don't know how you do it, but it never seems fair!" Right as the she-cat finished, the other apprentices crashed into the clearing.

The apprentices spent the rest of the day training with their mentor. Brightpaw dragged his paws back to camp, along with his fellow denmates and Riverheart. "I've never been so tired!" Honeypaw exclaimed. Lilypaw nodded in agreement while she panted.  
Riverheart interrupted,"You all go lay down and grab something off the freshkill pile before we leave for the gathering. Just make sure that you all are ready at moonhigh." Brightpaw nodded and walked over to the apprentices den with his denmates.

"Come on, time to go to the gathering," Riverheart said as he peeked his head in. Brightpaw got out of his nest and walked outside of the den. The sun was just falling behind the trees and the sky was bright pink and orange.  
Lilypaw walked up behind him,"Wow, so much can happen in one day. I can't believe that tonight is the night that we get our warrior names and we get to find out who our future mate will be!" Brightpaw nodded in agreement. Daystar walked out of her den and called to her clan,"Tonight, Sootstar and I will name new apprentices and warriors. Then we will agree on mates for our new warriors. We must leave now if we wish to have enough time to do so." With that, she dashed out of the camp with Sandstripe, Lionstrike, Flamefur, Dawnfeather, and Whitepool right behind her. The deputy and medicine cat would go with the elders, like always, so Brightpaw dashed out of the camp with them.


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry I haven't posted a chapter in over 2 weeks now. I am not a fan of writers block and I want some votes on my polls! Also, sorry this chapter is a little bit shorter... RRF!**

* * *

Brightpaw sat in the front of the gathered clans. He was sitting next to his fellow apprentices and Moonclan's apprentices. In front of the apprentices were the four kits, attending their first gathering. Daystar and Sootstar each jumped up on their own stump to address the clans. "Tonight we are happy to announce that we will gain eight new warriors and four new apprentices. This also sadly means that we lose eight apprentices and four kits," Sootstar started.  
Daystar nodded in agreement,"This also means that our newest warriors will go to the Ancient Hunting Grounds so they can get to know the other clan and their future mates better."  
"Yes," Sootstar continued,"Daystar and I have already discussed this privately. Now, let's get on with the naming ceremony."

Daystar spoke first,"Firepaw, you and Icepaw are quick learners and quick on your paws. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even with your life?"  
"I do," Firepaw and Icepaw stated calmly.  
"Then from this moment forward, you will be called Firepelt and Icepelt!" All the cats at the gathering chanted the names of the new warriors. Once the cats had finally stopped, Sootstar spoke up next.  
"Pebblepaw and Honeypaw, please step forward. You are both eager learners and full of energy. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even with your life?"  
Honeypaw and Pebblepaw spoke in unison,"I do."  
"Then from this moment forward, you will be called Pebblewhisker and Honeywhisker!"  
Daystar took the lead again,"Lilypaw, Daisypaw." The two she-cats stepped forward. "You two are kind and honest cats and I hope you both uphold the warrior code, even with your life." The two young cats looked at each other and they replied,"We will," perfectly together.

Sootstar started the last warrior namings,"Darkpaw and Brightpaw, you are brave and smart. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even with your life?" Brightpaw looked over at Darkpaw._ His brother!_ How could he have a brother and mother from Moonclan? His brother didn't even know he had a sibling from Sunclan. Brightpaw snapped out of his worrying when he heard his brother say,"I do."  
Brightpaw sat up,"I do."  
"Then from this moment on, you will be known as Darksky and Brightsky!"

Wow. Brightsky, my new name is Brightsky! Now all I have to wait for is to see who my future mate will be. I wonder if it will be Lilypaw,_ Lilystem_ or Honeywhisker.  
"Daystar and I have decided on the future mates of our new warriors. Moonclan will go first tonight. Pebblewhisker, your new mate will be Darksky. Then Daisystem, your new mate will be Icepelt." The new pairs went up to each other and touched noses.  
Daystar stood up on her stump,"Brightsky, your mate will be Lilystem. And Honeywhisker and Firepelt will be mates."

Brightsky walked up to Lilystem and touched noses with her. Then she whispered in his ear,"I always knew we would end up together." Brightsky purred and started to walk toward the newest Moonclan warriors.  
"Now our new warriors must embark on one of the greatest journeys yet. They will travel to the Ancient Hunting Grounds in the morning, and they will sleep here at two-stumps," Daystar announced.  
Sootstar started the next announcement,"Now we will name four new apprentices. Silverfang, will you please escort your two kits in front of the two-." Sootstar was cut off by rustling in the nearby bushes.

"Why, I hope you all don't mind a few more namings here tonight," a silky voice purred. "It is only fair on a night of equality and peace." A moment later, a redish colored she-cat stepped out of the bushes. The cats gathered around the stumps gasped.  
Daystar growled,"Cherrystar."


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry It's been a bit since I've updated! I've been busy with school and reading Allegiant, Indian Captive, and fanfictions. Please tell me what you think! I want to know! **

* * *

Cherrystar trotted over to the two stumps and sat in between them. Sootstar looked startled at Cherrystar's actions, but Daystar had a look of pure hatred on her face. As Cherrystar sat down, cats started appearing from the nearby undergrowth and started to spread out throughout the clearing. "Cherrystar, you have no right to be on clan territory. There are only two clans and your so called 'Lostclan' is not one of them!" Daystar hissed.  
"My, my Daystar. If we are not a clan, then we would be allowed to tear your cats to pieces right now. You both only have half your cats, and so do I. But I have many more than you still, even combined!" Cherrystar laughed. "I would suggest that you let me name my warriors. And of course, they have as many rights to the Ancient Hunting Grounds as yours, I assume." Sootstar stared at Daystar and they both nodded reluctantly.

Cherrystar stood up,"I would like my oldest apprentices to step forward please." Five young cats stepped forward. '_Five! Do they not follow any clan rules?'_ Brightsky thought. '_How do they pick out mates if they have an odd number?' _The leader interrupted his thoughts. "Pumpkinpaw, Buzzardpaw, Olivepaw, Nettlepaw, and Redpaw, you will all make might warriors of Lostclan and I trust that all of you will uphold_ our_ Warrior Code, even with your life." The five apprentices nodded. "Then your new titles shall be Pumpkinfoot," a gray tom with one orange foot walked up to their leader and touched noses. Then he came and sat down beside Brightsky. "Buzzardscar," a jet black tom walked up to their leader and touched noses, but Brightsky didn't notice a long scar that ran from his left eye to his stomach._ 'He must have been a stray.'_ Brightsky thought as the tom walked over. "Olivebloom," this time a pretty black she-cat with green eyes walked up and touched noses with her leader. "Nettletooth," another she-cat walked up, but this one had short legs, only about half the length of a normal cat. "and Redthorn." A sturdy looking tom walked up to Cherrystar. His coat looked similar to a foxes, but his tail was bobbed, like Daystar's.

Once all of Cherrystar's new warriors had sat down by Sunclan's and Moonclan's, Cherrystar sat down and nodded for Daystar to continue the apprentices ceremony. Brightsky didn't pay attention as the leaders named the new apprentices. He focused on the Lostclan cats. He soon realized that the Lostclan warriors had spaced themselves out around the two-stumps to where if any Sunclan or Moonclan cats even tried to escape, it would be impossible. Brightsky also notices that Cherrystar never mentioned anything about Starclan during the ceremony. '_Does she believe in Starclan? I bet she's never had the chance to even see them. There's no way she would be able to make it through Sunclan territory undetected. That means she can't have nine lives!' _

Daystar stood on her stump once they had finished naming Sunclan's and Moonclan's and announced,"I thank you all for your peace tonight, but now this meeting is over!" All of the cats grouped up into their clans and started to leave.  
Lilystem walked up to Brightsky,"Well, looks like we'll be sleeping here tonight. Sadly with more unknown cats than we thought."  
"We can meet them all tomorrow when we travel to the Ancient Hunting Grounds for a moon. That's one of the main points of being there. Just, we get to learn more about the unknown than the older warriors." Brightsky smirked. Lilystem purred and rubbed up against him. Brightsky started to purr too, "We can learn it together."


	12. Chapter 11

Brightsky woke up with Lilystem curled up next to him. He got up and stretched, then looked around to see who else was awake. Firepelt and Honeywhisker were curled up in little balls with their backs against each other. The Moonclan cats were close to each other, sleeping with their paws tucked underneath them, but Pebblewhisker was sitting up, grooming herself. Brightsky focused on the Lostclan cats last. They had slept further away than Brightsky expected, considering what he saw last night. _'I guess they aren't as use to us as the older warriors are.'_ Brightsky thought to himself. He saw that Pumpkinfoot, Nettletooth, and Buzzardscar were awake, while the other two cats were still splayed out on their sides.

Lilystem blinked her eyes. "Good morning Brightsky," she purred.  
"Morning," Brightsky replied, still looking around.  
"What are you looking at?"  
"I'm just seeing what cats are awake, and I'm trying to remember all the names." Lilystem nodded and sat up.  
"So, I already remembered Daisystem, Pebblewhisker, Icepelt, and Darksky. You know, he looks a bit like you, besides the pelt color. Maybe that's why you got the same name ending." Brightsky nodded but didn't speak up. _'If only she knew...' _"Then there's Pumpkinfoot, Olivebloom, and I can't remember the rest."  
"Buzzardscar is the one with the scar from his eye to his belly, Nettletooth is the other she-cat, and the one that reminds me of a fox is Redthorn."  
Lilystem giggled,"Looks like you got everyone down."

"What are you guys talking about?" Pebblewhisker asked. Brightsky hadn't realized that most of the cats were awake now and that the Moonclan she-cat had come over.  
"The names of everyone that we are going to spend the next moon with." Pebblewhisker nodded and called all the cats over to where she was standing.  
"Moonclan cats will lead the way, as always, since we live in the territory that has the easiest access to the Ancient Hunting Grounds." Brightsky noticed that all of the Lostclan cats were still keeping their distance, almost like they were afraid that Sunclan and Moonclan would attack them. Pebblewhisker and Darksky took the lead, while the other cats started to follow.

"Hey Lilystem, do you mind if I go talk to the Lostclan cats. They just seem a bit separated."  
Lilystem purred,"You have a big heart. Of course. I actually wanted to meet some of the Moonclan cats. Daisystem seemed really sweet yesterday." Brightsky nodded and walked more slowly so the Lostclan cats would catch up with him. At first they walked slower, but then they realized that they would fall to far behind. Olivebloom took the lead and trotted up to Brightsky.  
"Hello," she stated sweetly.  
"Hello, Olivebloom."  
Olivebloom looked at Brightsky questioningly,"I don't know your name, or anyone's name because we didn't make it early enough."  
"Brightsky and I'm from Sunclan," the tom replied.

Pumpkinfoot trotted up to Brightsky's other side. "Your Brightsky! I'm so sorry about Splotchfur. He was a pain in the tail and he wasn't suppose to go into your territory. Cherrystar even told him herself. Splotchfur was not a warrior at heart, all he wanted was to be was leader. But he would never become leader, because nobody trusted him."  
"Okay Pumpkinfoot," Nettletooth interrupted,"No need to talk mouse bile about a cat's dead brother." Pumpkinfoot badded Nettletooth on the head with his paw. The she-cat then stuck her paw out and tripped the tom, making him crash into the ground.  
Olivebloom shook her head,"Please ignore Pumpkinfoot and Nettletooth. Oh yes, and this is-"  
"Buzzardscar and Redthorn, I tend to be quite good with names," Brightsky finished. Olivebloom nodded. "Want me to introduce you to the other cats?"  
"Sure," Olivebloom purred.

Brightsky ran ahead with the Lostclan cats at his heels. "This is Firepelt and Honeywhisker, they're from Sunclan too." The two Sunclan cats nodded their hello's and Brightsky kept moving. "Hey Lilystem!" Lilystem looked at Brightsky then turned around to meet up with the Lostclan cats. "This is Lilystem. She's also from Sunclan and she's also my future mate." Brightsky saw the funny stares that the Lostclan cats were giving them. "Sunclan and Moonclan pick out your mates for you. It makes our life easier and nobody argues or has to choose."  
"You don't get to pick who you love?" Olivebloom looked sad, but it looked like more than herself than for the Sunclan and Moonclan cats.  
Lilystem's eyes widened,"No! Daystar and Sootstar can tell when cats have feelings for each other. It's a gift from Starclan! Yes, some cats have to be apprentices a few moons longer than others, but nobody should mind if it's love."

Olivebloom was about to argue again, but she was cut off when Buzzardscar spoke for the first time,"What's Starclan?"


End file.
